<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basket by Alexa_Piper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221347">Basket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper'>Alexa_Piper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A true 100 word drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, backdated fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexa_Piper/pseuds/Alexa_Piper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On boxes and obsessions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Box Ghost/Lunch Lady (Danny Phantom)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>True to his obsession, the Box Ghost had never so much as held a storage container that wasn’t made up entirely of right angles. If it had to be admitted, this particular spectre was somewhat of a purist, only regarding containers with six faces worthy of his attention.</p>
<p>Lunch Lady was always telling him to shut up and just accept that Tupperware used a plethora of different shapes in their container designs.</p>
<p>He wasn’t stupid enough to argue back against a potential meat monster, and obediently accepted the picnic basket. Maybe other types of containers weren’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>